


Five times Batman covers Gordon with his cape and one time he doesn’t have to

by delorita



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt at tdkr kink: Post-Movie. The first time they have sex, it's in an abandoned warehouse. It's cold, and afterwards, Bruce covers them both with his cape, Jim's fingers tracing an invisible line across his partner's spine, thinking of fake burials. Or could be a "5 times Batman/Bruce covers Jim Gordon with his cape" thingie too. Just... some cape love, I beg you all. I have a weakness for Bottom!Bruce. He needs to make it up to Jim. </p>
<p>There are a few more tiny prompts incorporated into this.</p>
<p>Thanks for the beta go to my very faithful beta karenjd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Batman covers Gordon with his cape and one time he doesn’t have to

_O N E_

“Commissioner.”

Jim turns in utter shock when he hears _that_ voice in the darkness of the abandoned warehouse where he’s searching for hidden criminals alone. 

The black shadow he sees leaning into the wall has the shape of a friend he said farewell to months ago, in fact, almost a decade ago.

Gordon shakes his head in disbelief and continues to look for signs of escaped prisoners on the ground. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

“Gordon.” 

Jim stands in the blink of an eye, weapon at the ready, flash light shining into the darkness. 

But the voice that had been in front of him is now at his ear, a hand on his shoulder. 

“No one must know.”

Gordon turns and staggers backwards, almost stumbling across a stone on the floor, “You’re dead!”

The dark figure shakes its head.

“We buried you,” Gordon murmurs, “kind of.”

“I was able to escape the blast,” the deep voice says then Batman adds in a completely different voice, “I’ve gone into hiding.”

“Fuck.” Gordon can’t stop the outburst when Batman suddenly uses the voice of the man who’s actually behind the cowl and body armour. 

“This is… this is…” Gordon is completely lost for words and sits on the stone he stumbled over mere seconds before.

“I’m sorry,” the dark figure says.

“Will you… just give me a moment here, please.” Gordon takes his glasses off and counts to ten, taking several deep breaths. 

Batman continues to tower over him, arms crossed over his chest, ears alert. But no dangerous sound is coming their way. He had seen to that an hour earlier.

Suddenly Gordon stands and steps right into the Bat’s personal space, poking him into his chest armour.

“ _Don’t do this to me anymore!_ ” Jim’s very angry voice is piercing through Bruce’s whole being. “Decades ago you come to me, want to fight the mob with me, we become allies.” Jim starts to walk around Batman in the darkness, his steps sure now, more confident once the anger comes out. “We succeed. We become friends.” Jim puts his glasses on again and stares straight into the dark eyes he can barely see. “Or at least I thought we were friends.” He swallows, “Then you disappear for years, leave me alone to work with a lie, leave me alone while my family leaves me too…” Jim’s voice is husky with emotion. 

The Bat stands rooted to the ground.

“ _Then_ you decide to come back, out of the blue!” Gordon’s breath hitches, “You disappear yet _again_ for months only to briefly rise and shine and sacrifice yourself for us to bury you… and don’t think I didn’t know all those years who you really are, I’m a - ”

Gordon’s tirade is suddenly cut off with the most unexpected action he’d secretly been waiting for from Batman/Bruce Wayne, in forever.

He gets kissed.

Hard, deep, possessive. 

His face is cradled into those gloved hands and he’s kissed until his senses are fading.

At first he briefly struggles because of the shock, but then he grabs Batman around the neck of the cowl and kisses him back just as furious.

The black cape surrounds them like the big wings of a dark angel, protecting them against the cold.

++++

_T w o_

They meet again the next night. Same warehouse. Same hour.

Each of them with a big thermos of coffee in their hands this time. 

They smile at each other awkwardly. 

“I wanted to invite you to my house, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be willing to come…” Batman says in Bruce’s voice and Jim hesitantly smiles at that. His heart is thrumming in his throat.

He felt like dying himself when an almost completely devastated Alfred, Luscius Fox and the newbie John Blake had the little funeral for Bruce Wayne. He was all numb inside, even more so than he had during all those years his friend had disappeared. 

To have Batman so close again, even closer than before, especially after the kiss they shared makes him feel almost like a teenager again, and he shakes his head about it.

“I am…” Gordon runs his hand through his hair, “I don’t know what to think.”

Batman unexpectedly removes his cowl and Bruce Wayne looks at him in the barely lit warehouse, skin around his eyes dark with black make up.

Jim gasps. Even though he’s known since the day Dent died who was under that cowl, to see it with his own eyes makes it much more surreal. “I don’t think that’s a wise thing to do,” he mutters, admiring the handsome face anyway.

“You’re right, it’s not,” Bruce says but again bends over and starts to kiss the Commissioner, very aware of the danger that distracting action could bring. But for once he wants to act on his feelings and not his better judgment. 

The kiss is way more gentle than the first one, much more explorative and less possessive. This time Gordon’s callused hands caress Bruce’s clean shaven jaw. Their tongues and lips touch very lightly and tentatively for several moments.

Gordon draws back after a while, locking gazes with Bruce, whispering, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Bruce shakes his head and smiles - actually smiles - open and honest. “Me neither,” he says hoarsely, stroking his gloved thumb across Gordon’s moustache.

“Put it back on,” Jim softly insists, taking the cowl from Bruce’s other hand. 

The taller man chuckles and asks under his breath, “Why? You rather want Batman to kiss you?” 

Gordon just shakes his head and is about to say something when Bruce listens very intently into the darkness and swiftly puts the cowl back on, clicking it securely into place. 

That’s exactly the moment they get attacked by a dozen stray criminals. 

The fight is over within five minutes as the escaped prisoners are no match for the dark knight and a well trained police commissioner. While Gordon holds his ground against four of them, knocking them out and handcuffing them together, Batman takes on the other eight, making short work of them, bundling them up in a big bunch of tangled limbs with two of his nylon ropes. 

They are both out of breath, and Batman disappears immediately while Gordon calls in a police van to take them all away. 

The officers of the vehicle look a bit sceptical at the large group of clearly beaten and subdued criminals but Jim says nothing, just smiles to himself when he turns away to take his thermos. There is a note beneath it.

‘Second floor. B.’

The Commissioner walks hesitantly up the partly destroyed staircase, avoiding open holes and suspicious looking boards. His eyes scan the large room that lies in front of him when he reaches the top, lit only by the moonlight that streams through the shattered windows. 

The dark figure he’s looking for stands in the far corner, looking out, lost in thought. Two plastic cups with steaming coffee stand in front of him on the window sill.

Gordon makes his way carefully across the room, mindful of the tricky floor until he reaches his friend. He stands beside him, mirroring his posture, arms crossed across his chest. 

The millions of lights that greet his eye, lit windows, moving cars, flashing advertisements, are a very familiar sight to him. This is just a different angle than he normally sees it from the roof of the MCU.

“I have missed it,” Batman growls under his breath.

Gordon only looks at him sideways, still not knowing how to react to the man who had been lost for so long and who’d surprised him so thoroughly. 

“So it’s still our city then?” Jim asks hesitantly.

Batman takes the two cups and hands him one, silently sipping the hot black coffee.

“It is,” Bruce says, looking at Jim and then back out across Gotham. “There is a lot to do again.” 

Gordon can only nod. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you more last time.” Batman looks down, seeming embarrassed. 

Jim is searching for the right answer to that, looking at the profile of the silent, disguised man. It takes a while until he asks very lowly, “Is that why you wanted to die to free us from Bane?”

Batman sucks in a deep breath then turns to look at Jim, his dark eyes intense and in a way almost pleading to make Gordon understand, “When I saw you in the hospital, I felt so guilty for leaving you all on your own, it really didn’t matter if I died while defending your Gotham.”

“My…” Gordon starts but Batman lays a hand on his arm.

“You’d done such an outstanding job with the Dent act, cleaning the streets, and I just stood by, simmering in self pity.” 

Gordon actually wants to respond, but he suddenly doesn’t know how to address the man beside him. 

Batman seems lost for words as well. He looks around, gives the city a last glance and then unclasps his cape, aware that Gordon is starting to shiver in the cold night air. He drapes the large black material around the Commissioner, and pulls him down to the floor with him, to sit leaned against the wall. 

Gordon feels very awkward, but the cloak _does_ warm him even though he didn’t even know he was cold.

“When I flew across the bay, bomb ticking, I thought of you, all on your own again.” Batman swallows and turns to look at Gordon, taking off the older man’s glasses, “and I decided to use the repaired autopilot and come back to give us another,” Bruce says, growl abandoned and voice fading, lips gently covering the older man’s briefly, then breaking away to end his sentence, “...different chance, hoping you’d feel the same.” 

Jim gives in to the feeling fully, being kissed by the Batman, the only person who ever really understood his desire to protect Gotham, to not become corrupted, to not being a rat.

He sighs into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against the agile one in his mouth, starting to explore the other man’s. And even though he still wants to ask tons of questions he lets himself fall into the emotion of the moment.

“You let us bury you anyway,” Gordon says when they break for air, his index finger tracing those tempting lips. “I thought Alfred would suffer from a heart attack…” he looks up into Batman’s magnificent eyes and admits, “I wasn’t far from that either.”

“I didn’t know how to approach you again, how to suggest…this,” the impressive figure in black whispers close to Jim’s mouth.

Gordon leans his head against the wall when he’s kissed again, he can’t help but attempt a smile. Batman really seems determined to explore that _different chance_. 

Jim feels his fingers twitch beneath the cloak. He suddenly gets the urge to rip the cowl from Batman’s head and bury his fingers into Bruce Wayne’s dark mass of hair. 

Jim breaks the kiss and tries softly, “Bruce...” He lays his finger onto the younger man’s lips and actually sees a faint blush on the small part of face that’s not hidden from the cowl. “Looks like your gut instinct was right.” 

“I was so afraid you’d reject me, too,” Bruce says barely audibly, not looking at Gordon.

Jim can’t believe he hears such unsure words from such a strong personality. 

He moves very carefully, as though not to scare a shy animal, and takes Batman’s covered face into his hands, “I will never reject you. You are the only person who understands me and my obsession with Gotham. Barbara never did.” Another gentle chaste kiss, then a confession in a broken voice, “Just don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t.” 

+++++

_T h r e e_

_A/N: In agreement with the OP I am allowed to work this other prompt of her into this story “Anything with Jim falling from the pier or whatever and nearly drowning. Bruce/Batman plunges in deep to save him. CPR goodness & cuddles to keep Jim warm follows.”  
_

+++++

Batman observes the activities on the pier silently from afar. Jim had told him of his plans tonight to go and arrest two minor criminals, who he was hoping would lead him to a bigger fish later on, and that he didn’t need Batman’s help.

But the dark knight has a bad gut feeling. Something seemed off. The situation sounded too easy. So Bruce stands vigil on the roof of a higher warehouse in the neighbourhood following Gordon with his eyes, letting his thoughts go back over the last few weeks. 

_They became a team again._

_The Commissioner and Batman._

_Everyone in Gotham knew the dark knight was back, and since the true story of Harvey Dent’s death was out, Batman was at least safe from the police and their sniffing dogs._

_Bruce Wayne was still declared dead._

_They didn’t want people to make connections._

_He’d apologized to Alfred the day he came back, even before shocking Gordon. Alfred had again almost suffered from a heart attack when he saw his young Master standing in the study. They had a very long talk, setting things and opinions between them right, and in the end agreed to the fact that, with all the escaped criminals around and running free, Gotham needs Batman more than Bruce at the moment and that no, he surely didn’t want to kill himself anymore._

_He had other plans._

_No, not with Selina Kyle, but with someone way more trustworthy Bruce admitted, and when Alfred raised his eye brows at that, Bruce kept silent._

_And when he told Alfred that he’d like to have the two rooms that were in the far corner of the Manor, beneath the roof, so he wouldn’t encounter the kids accidentally in broad daylight, he was asked the somewhat humorous question, “Will you be Sleeping Beauty up there waiting until the night comes to get a life?”_

The corner of Batman’s mouth twitches thinking back to that particular conversation, when his breath seizes in his throat. Down on the pier below, the activities suddenly become hectic and not as well planned out at all. Gordon is assaulted by a group of heavily armed men, all attacking at once. 

Batman watches in horror, as he glides down as fast as he can from his view point, how the Commissioner has a big bag thrown over his head. He’s handcuffed within seconds and shackles with a huge steel ball attached are smashed around his feet. 

And before Batman can reach the group, Jim gets thrown over the edge of the pier. 

Bruce’s rage is monumental, and even though he instinctively wants to dive after Jim right away, he has to get rid of the attackers first, otherwise they’d simply shoot them the second they come to the surface. He pounds the criminals, who of course didn’t see or hear him coming, mercilessly into the ground with a few swift, well placed moves. 

Then he jumps into the muddy water using his new under water gadget he’d just gotten a few days ago from Lucius. He spots Jim immediately, sinking almost all the way to the bottom of the filthy water. Bruce is cursing himself silently. 

Why didn’t he insist on accompanying Gordon in the first place? 

When he reaches his friend, he rips the bag of his head just to see that Gordon is not holding his breath but is already unconscious. Fuck.

Batman makes short work of the shackles with a special tool from his utility belt, and then slips an arm beneath Jim’s and makes his way upwards, thanking Lucius for the fact that his suit actually _is_ invented for cave diving and not as heavy as it looks. 

When he’s close to the surface he can sense that the attackers are still out for the count, and when he carefully emerges out of the water, that’s confirmed when he sees them still lying there motionless. He pulls Jim’s head up, hoping beyond hope the man would start breathing on his own, filling his lungs with much needed air, but there’s no movement in his arms. 

Fuck. Fuck.

Bruce heaves them both up again onto the pier, lying Gordon on his back, feeling for the pulse in his neck. Does it again, muttering, “No, please, Jim, please… don’t be… No!” 

He starts CPR instantly. 

He doesn’t notice the silent tears that roll down over the black cover of his face when he starts fast, short, deep compressions on his friend’s chest above his heart. He counts under his breath. Then opens up Gordon’s mouth and breathes into it. 

He repeats the procedure three more times. His own heart in panic, but his mind still focused.

Suddenly the body beneath his hands starts to spasm and Bruce rolls him on his side so Jim can vomit out all the water.

Batman strokes the Commissioner’s back as he hurls his guts up when a sudden movement shifts his attention. One of the criminal’s is waking up. Bruce gets a Batarang from his utility belt and aims it at the man’s temple. He’s out cold again instantly. 

Gordon gasps and retches, and then finally breathes and tries to speak, “Bruce, what the hell?” 

“Shhh, take it slow.” Batman takes the Bat remote and starts the autopilot, giving it the directions of the courtyard they are in. Then he takes Gordon’s radio and barks the address into it as well as the order to be fast.

“What happened?” Jim tries again but Batman gathers him up off the floor into his arms like a fallen Princess and waits for the Bat to land. Jim feels extraordinarily weird being picked up like that. He’s grateful though, since his body isn’t responding very well when he weakly attempts to protest.

Bruce experiences déjà vu when he lowers his partner into the Bat’s passenger seat, thinking of Rachel in the tumbler after being poisoned by Crane so many years ago. 

He shakes his head. Not a good time to think about that right now.

 

Then he looks at the criminals again as he hears sirens in the distance. None of them are moving. 

“We’re going home,” he says under his breath and puts the directions of the manor into the Bat’s controls. He considers taking Jim to a doctor first, but his medical training tells him that the Commissioner will be okay. There were no head wounds, and he was already looking much stronger as he breathes slowly and regularly. 

Gordon’s expression is one of admiration and wonder once he realises that he’s sitting in Batman’s flying vehicle. “You always have been more advanced,” he comments softly, his eyes becoming more focused again, but he can’t suppress a shudder that goes through his whole body when he feels the cold, wet, dirty clothes that he’s still stuck in.

Batman smiles, “I take it you are feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you. Where are we…?” Jim doesn’t have to finish the question as at that moment they enter the bat cave through the cascading waterfall. Jim is stunned into silence and takes it all in with immense curiosity, current condition forgotten.

Batman chuckles when he opens up the passenger door in order to help his friend out. “You’ll get a tour as soon as you have rested, Commissioner.” 

“This is just…oh my god.” Gordon doesn’t know where to look first, but the chattering of his teeth stops his admiration. Batman puts his arm around Jim’s shoulder and half carries, half walks him to a newly build elevator. 

Upstairs Bruce lets go of Gordon after they make it through a cosy living room and into a bedroom, which is just as small. He lets Jim sit on a nearby chair and unclasps his cowl, groaning slightly when he combs out his hair with his gloved hands. 

Jim’s watching fascinated as his hero changes into the person he had a hard time believing he really was. They lock gazes, Gordon’s shaky fingers trying to unbutton his wet overcoat. 

“Let me help you with that.” Bruce pulls off his gloves and kneels in front of his weary friend, peeling layers of wet clothes off him. “Hot bath or bed?” he asks softly.

“Bed, bath later,” Gordon answers instantly, feeling a very heavy tiredness claiming him and not wanting to see any more water right now. His brain not really registering that it is Bruce’s bed he’s choosing. 

Once all buttons are open and Bruce has helped Jim to lose his tie, vest and shirt, Bruce feels absolutely unsure how to proceed. Even though they’ve kissed several times now during the last weeks, he’s very hesitant to go any further, especially in a situation like this. 

As an excuse he gathers the wet clothes from the floor and takes them into the bathroom, peeling out of the Bat suit while he’s there. 

Jim’s eyes follow him, still not able to think straight. Sleep is the only thought he has at the moment, so he doesn’t find it awkward when he gets rid of his soaked pants and boxers and tiredly makes the two steps to the bed completely naked. He snatches the duvet, covers himself to his chin and is asleep in mere seconds.

Bruce watches him fondly, letting the silky fabric of his cape glide through his fingers. He’d changed into a t-shirt and shorts, since they luckily have power again and the house is warm. 

Gordon still shivers beneath the thin duvet and Bruce drapes the large dark cloak over him, tucking it in around his shoulders, before sitting carefully beside him. The even breathing makes Bruce’s heart rate speed up. Hesitantly he reaches out and strokes strands of wet hair from Jim’s eyes. “I almost lost you,” he whispers lowly, “I can’t afford to lose you.” He can’t resist and kisses Gordon’s closed eye lids. 

“Neither can I,” a sleepy voice slurs and very cold hands hold him in place. Jim doesn’t open his eyes but turns ever so slightly, indicating to Bruce to lie down with him. Bruce slips under the covers and almost stops when he realizes Gordon is naked underneath, but then he smiles and gathers the icy cold figure into his arms and pulls him flush against his hard, warm body.

“Hmm, that’s better.” Jim holds on tight and finally lets sleep claim him.

Bruce can’t sleep. He stares into the darkness and slowly rubs the cold skin of Jim’s back and shoulder blades of the arm that’s flung across Bruce’s stomach, feeling a few scars beneath his fingertips scattered across the slender body. 

He sighs, nuzzling his nose into the slowly drying hair. They’ve known each other for so long, trusted each other since the very first day they worked together. Why didn’t they figure this out before? They could have saved each other eight long, lonely years. But Bruce dismisses that thought. All he wants to do from now on is look forward. 

Bruce gathers Gordon even closer, letting his eyes finally drift shut.

+++++

_Four_

_Prompt: “What about Batman protecting Gordon from an explosion or something like that?”_

Their first time is frantic and fast and uncoordinated, after Batman had saved them from various unexpected C4 blasts on their last thug hunt. First he covered Gordon with his cape and then swiftly grabbed him to fly away from an exploding bridge towards an empty, quiet warehouse.

When they land they can't help themselves and start kissing violently, almost brutally. They're all over each other when suddenly Bruce moans into their kiss, "Fuck me, Gordon."

Jim's eyes go wide and he stares at the masked man. "Here and now?" he gasps voice full of doubt.

"Here and now," Batman rasps and starts to unclasp the lower part of his armour, "I need to feel that you're alive, Jim." He devours the speechless but utterly aroused Commissioner even harder than before.

"But we never have...Br..." he gets cut off again, gloved hands working on his belt while a very talented tongue explores his mouth. 

"I don't care." Bruce fumbles a tube from his utility belt and smears something slippery onto Gordon's fingers.

"Fuck, you're serious." Gordon turns his former vigilante against the nearest wooden wall. His cock more than interested. 

"And you're crazy," Jim moans but palms the deliciously hot ass cheeks with one hand and slowly goes for the tight opening with his greased fingers, teasing, caressing.

Batman gasps and groans, then changes positions, going down on his hands and knees, "I don't care how this looks or if it's painful, just...please."

Jim can't believe that this is happening, one of his most secret fantasies coming true.

He kneels behind Batman and gently breaches the tight muscle. Bruce makes an odd noise but rocks backwards onto the intruder. “More,” he rasps instantly. The pain of this is nothing compared to what he had to endure when his back was broken. “I need you hard and fast and now.”

Gordon is almost shocked at how swiftly Bruce impales himself on Jim’s fingers. The heat is intoxicating and beyond arousing. It’s absolutely delicious and he can’t believe he’s honoured with so much trust.

“Commissioner, your cock…” Batman half orders and Jim sees how gloved black fingers strongly tug at his own erection. Jim’s dick twitches in anticipation and even though he imagined their first time much more romantic, slow and gentle, this probably is the right way to do it, given the circumstances of their relationship.

Gordon obeys, hearing the incredible need in the Bat’s voice. He slicks his erection up as fast as he can, grabs still covered hips and puts his slippery cock head against Bruce’s hot entrance. “Fuck, I love you so much,” he says and pushes in. Batman’s growl comes from the depths of his soul and it vibrates through Jim’s whole body. He feels how the taller man moves instantly backwards onto him, the tight virgin channel engulfing his almost painful erection.

They both start to shake. Jim covers Bruce’s gloved hand with his, matching the fast rhythm, sweat gathering on his temple even though it’s actually bitterly cold. Bruce hisses, “yes, oh God, Jim, yes,” and clenches his inner muscles, “that’s how it’s supposed…to be.” 

Jim makes an inarticulate noise of agreement and starts moving out a few inches, then in, and out again. He sees stars, not only in the night sky above, but when he closes his eyes as well. “Batman,” he sighs and bends across the half covered back, slowly pressing all the way in, using the symbol’s name as an endearment. The strong body beneath him shakes even more and his low, “Oh, Jim…” covers Gordon in goose bumps and he can’t hold back any longer. It’s too overwhelming and simply too much for his love starved body.

He leans on Bruce’s back, forehead pressed against the hard plates of body armour and comes helplessly and violently into his hot, contracting channel. Batman’s harsh breaths come faster and faster and he spends his whole load onto the concrete beneath them.

After a few moments of clinging together, Jim reluctantly pulls back and smears his sticky fingers onto his pants when he pulls them up again, a crazy smile on his face, looking fondly down at a totally sated Bat, dismissing the scratched open skin on his knees.

Bruce grins at him and puts the armour for his legs back on. When Gordon starts to speak he cuts him off, “Don’t say it.” He grasps the smaller man and kisses him deeply again, “I know that was incredibly stupid but it was worth it, Commissioner.” He winks – Batman actually winks – and in the same gesture as he did after their first kiss, he drapes his big dark cape around them, pulling Gordon down with him to sit on the floor for a while longer and enjoy the view across their city, cuddling Jim close to his side and rasping, “thank you,” into his ear.

++++

_Five_

_Also, this image just came into my head with Jim and Batman spying (insert cop/mission-reasons) over someone/something, while they're both hiding on a tree... and it starts snowing. And since Jim's in Batman arms, of course he gets protected for evil snow. What do you think?_

Jim chuckles, while climbing the biggest tree in the large front yard of Wayne Manor. 

“What’s so funny?” he hears Bruce in his ear piece. 

“You make me do things I haven’t done in what feels like hundred years,” the Commissioner snorts a bit breathlessly.

“Likewise,” Batman’s throaty growl seems to electrify the skin on his cold body, his heavy coat not helping much in the icy cold winter’s night. Jim looks up and barely sees the dark figure between the branches a few meters above him. 

“Care to tell me why you invited me up a tree?” Gordon asks, smirking, his gloved hands searching for the next best hold to climb further up.

“There’s something wrong with a few of the youths in the orphanage. I’ve never seen them before and they’re behaving strangely. I want to find out why.”

Gordon shakes his head when he finally reaches his partner. Batman pulls him up the last bit to where he’s sitting on a strong branch, and helps Gordon to get comfortable on the slippery, frozen wood.

“I felt uncomfortable installing a camera into their room. We can see from here just as good.” He points to one of the well lit windows in the middle part of the big mansion. Gordon takes out his binoculars, thankful for the strong arm that protects him from falling.

He sees three young men huddled together over a small table. At first he can’t make out what’s on it, but when one of them gets up the Commissioner sucks in a shocked breath, “Shit, looks like drugs.”

“Yeah,” Batman sounds sad, grasping Jim’s shoulder more tightly, “In my own house…” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them.” Gordon looks up to read the expression that’s partly hidden behind the mask. As so often these days, he’s very tempted to kiss those luscious lips, when something wet brushes his own face. Once, twice, three times. 

Batman smiles slightly and uses his gloved thumb to brush the wetness away. “You got snowed on, Commissioner,” he says gently and bends down to actually lick the new snow flakes from Jim’s cheeks. The action goes straight to the older man’s groin and he sighs, taking off his glasses with one hand since he can’t see a thing with them covered in snow, and pulls the head of his lover closer with the other. They meet in a very gentle brush of lips, Batman licking the snow off Gordon’s moustache. 

Then they kiss properly, Jim secure in Batman’s arms, and warm because the cloak of the dark knight protects them against the faster and faster falling snow. 

++++++

_And the one time he doesn’t have to…_

_For the +1 it could be anything with Gordon doing the covering instead of Batman - He's a gentleman, after all._

It’s early morning, and a few rare sun beams make their way through the window of their small bedroom in the big mansion. Jim admires the peacefully sleeping man beside him. Bruce lies on his stomach, face turned towards his lover, strands of dark hair falling across his closed lids. 

Gordon sighs. 

How many times has he imagined this in the past, never believing that it would come true? 

He still thinks of Bruce as Batman, even though he sees the handsome evidence before his eyes. He strokes his index finger down Bruce’s spine as carefully as possible, lingering in the middle of it. 

“My poor baby,” he murmurs to himself and bends down, brushing his lips against the vertebrae. Bruce had finally told him the whole story about Selina luring him into Bane’s trap and the mercenary capturing him and almost breaking his body. Jim’s mouth moves up the precious spine, inch by tiny inch, his tongue flicking out from time to time. He breathes softly against the warm skin. So very grateful that things are about to change for the better again, with them united this time.

Bruce moans and stretches like a cat, moving towards the gentle touch. When Jim reaches the messy hair line on Bruce’s neck, he nuzzles his nose into it then makes his way downward, tracing every vertebra with the tip of his tongue, his hand brushing the many scars on the broad expanse of Bruce’s back. Even though his intentions weren’t about sex in the first place he feels his cock harden, only by tenderly pleasuring his lover. 

“Hmm, Jim…” a raspy voice mutters and eyes slowly open, Bruce turning to his side so he can start gentle ministrations of Gordon’s slender body too. His hands roam possessively across a slightly hairy chest, a taut stomach until his fist leisurely loops around the Commissioner’s hard member. 

Gordon hisses slightly, locking gazes with Bruce, finding the younger man’s arousal in turn, “I still can’t believe we’re doing this,” he admits, moving closer.

“We’ll do this the rest of our lives, Commissioner,” Bruce states huskily and starts to slowly devour his lover, curling his tongue expertly around the other man’s, one of his hands enveloping Gordon’s balls and rolling them.

Jim groans into the kiss, his own tongue becoming more demanding, pushing deeply into Batman’s mouth, sucking the younger man’s tongue into his. The kiss gets so heated that Bruce rolls Jim onto his back and rubs his whole body along the lithe figure beneath him, their erections creating dry friction, their fingers entangled in each others hair. 

They go at it like this for several long moments, bodies shining with sweat, grunts and sighs filling the room. Their greedy hands leave each other’s scalps; Bruce’s reaching for the lube on the night stand and Jim’s agile fingers sliding all the way down that gorgeous back until he reaches those round globes of Bruce’s ass.

They break the kiss and Jim looks questioningly at his younger lover, licking his lips. When Bruce sits up on Gordon’s thighs, both their erections proud and leaking, Bruce softly says, “One of these days I want you to…” he swallows and blinks, coating Jim’s hard on in liberal amounts of oily grease, “fuck me while I lie on my back, until that’s possible…” he trails off,  
lifts up and positions Jim’s hard on against his entrance. Without any warning he sinks all the way down on his lover. Gazes lock during the erotic process, and he sees Jim’s lust spike up even more. In turn Jim witnesses the pain and pleasure that simultaneously wrack Bruce’s body. 

They both groan loudly from the depths of their souls, Gordon’s hands immediately reaching for Bruce’s cock and the tube of lubricant, squeezing the cool stuff onto it and firmly taking the whole slick length into both his hands, stroking up and down, massaging the thick vein, circling around the leaking crown.

“Oh god, Bruce,” he huffs, not able to say more but glance into the amber eyes as the younger man fucks himself on Gordon’s cock. 

“I love you so much, Jim.” Bruce pulls him up so they both sit. He holds them in this position with his strength, pulling their bodies flush against each other, rubbing his own huge erection across his lover’s smooth stomach. Their kiss is demanding and all consuming, and they are biting each other in ecstasy, Gordon never letting go of Bruce’s hair, Bruce digging his fingers into Jim’s shoulder blades. 

Bruce finally feels complete again, like he has found the other half to his shattered soul, Gordon’s cock so deep inside of him that it’s brushing his very core, filling him up, making him whole, giving him the most possible understanding, love and pleasure ever for his body and soul.

Jim reluctantly stops the kiss because he needs air, and manages to put their foreheads together. They don’t move, just stare at each other, panting heavily, Bruce contracting his inner muscles, feeling Jim’s cock thicken even more, his blue eyes becoming the shade of the night sky. Then he comes. Hard. Bruce’s name on his lips, tears in his eyes. His pulsing load caressing Bruce’s prostate.

Bruce’s whole body starts to shake uncontrollably and he feels his own climax build in the pit of his stomach. Holding Jim’s gaze, he groans, “Love you, Gordon,” in Batman’s voice. They kiss again through Bruce’s mind shattering orgasm, wave after wave of hot come covering Jim’s lower body. Jim brushes Bruce’s tears away with his thumbs when they finally crash backwards onto the mattress.

After endless moments of harsh panting, their gasps slowly turn back into normal breathing. Jim’s hands never stop caressing Bruce’s back. Bruce lying limp on top of him now, face buried in the crock of his neck, gently, lazily nipping at Gordon’s skin there.

Jim feels their bodies cool down and fumbles for his favourite cape that’s draped across the headboard. He pulls at it expertly and it falls over them in a graceful arc, as though it has a mind on its own, covering them.

As soon as Bruce feels it on his skin, he sighs blissfully and Jim only murmurs, “My beloved Bat.”

F I N


End file.
